Egao
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Akane was alone in her room. Takamichi comes and tells her about a strange happenings what will they do? TakamichixAkane


Okay I don't own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. Tooko Mizuno-sensei is the author of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de. Sorry for the long long long long wait. I've been busy and stuff and I could get things done so yeah. Well here's the story hope you like it.

Egao

All of the Hachiyo were outside in the city. Akane was alone in Fuji-Hime's palace. Fuji-Hime was busy making fortunes. Akane was sitting in her room alone.

"Everyone's busy...There's nothing for me to do." Akane said as she gave a small sigh. Akane then looked at the bunch of roses she was given during that day.

"That's right I forgot I need to put them in a vase." Akane said as she got up. She went into the next room as she looked for a vase.

"I remember there was on here..." Akane said as she continued to look for the vase. After 30 minutes of searching she finally found the vase.

"There it is." Akane said as she pulled out the vase and dusted it off a bit. She walked back into her room and put the vase on the table. During that time Takamichi had walked up to the room to see if Akane was there. He didn't say anything he just watched her and gave a smile. She didn't notice Takamichi she then grabbed the roses as she took off the paper that was wrapped around it as she started putting the roses into the vase she cut her finger on one of the thorns.

"Ite..." Akane said as she looked at her finger.

"Miko-dono." Takamichi said as Akane looked up at him.

"Takamichi-san..." Akane said as Takamichi sat next to her and took her hand and then put the cut figure into his mouth. Akane's face became red. She didn't expect Takamichi to do something like this.

"Takamichi-san..." Akane said in a low whisper. He slowly took the finger away from his mouth as he pulled out a handkerchief as he cut it and then wrapped it around her finger.

"Takamichi-san thank you." Akane said her face still red.

"You're welcome Miko-dono. You should be careful." Takamichi said as he put his hand towards his lap.

"I'll be careful." Akane said. She looked towards the side her face still red. Takamichi gave a small smile.

"Miko-dono there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Takamichi said. Akane looked at him she wondered what it could be.

"What is it you need to talk to me about?" Akane asked. Takamichi looked at her.

"I've gotten word that there's been strange things going on at the edge of town. I think it's the work of an Onryo." Takamichi replied. Akane's expression changed a bit when she heard this.

"An Onryo..." Akane said as Takamichi nodded his head. Akane slowly got up as Takamichi watched her.

"Hai an Onryo." Takamichi replied. Akane slowly walked over to him.

"Ne Takamichi-san we should go." Akane said. Takamichi looked at her a bit he thought they should wait for the others but the quicker they get the Onryo the better. Takamichi slightly took his glasses off and looked at Akane.

"Okay Miko-dono we should get going and help the people as soon as we can." Takamichi replied. Akane slightly smiled as she nodded her head.

"Okay." Akane said as Takamichi put his glasses back on and got up. The two walked off not before they told Fuji-Hime where they were going. The two were walking down the road. Akane had a bit of a worried look on her face. Takamichi looked at her. He noticed the look on her face. He put a hand on her shoulder. Akane looked at him but then Takamichi brought her into a hug. Akane's face became red. She wondered what was going on but then she felt a bit better for some reason.

"Miko-dono please don't worry I'm here with you. You're not alone." Takamichi said Akane buried her face into his chest as she gave a nod.

"Thanks." Akane said. Takamichi put a hand under her chin as he slowly lifted her head. She looked into his eyes as he looked into hers. He slowly leaned towards her as their lips met. Akane slowly closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She wanted to stay like this as long as she could. Takamichi slowly let go of the kiss. Akane slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at him. Takamichi slightly looked towards the side.

"We should get going." Takamichi said as Akane slightly blushed as she nodded her head.

"Okay." Akane replied as the two continued to walk to the site. Once they got there they saw was destruction. Before they could take another step a huge Onryo came at them. Akane froze a bit.

"Miko-dono!" Takamichi yelled as he stood in front of her as he pulled out a small dagger. The Onryo slashed at Takamichi. He managed to block the attack but there was a small after wave from it as it cut him as blood ran down his forehead.

"Takamichi-san!" Akane yelled.

"Don't worry Miko-dono." Takamichi said. Akane looked at him. The Onryo came at them again.

"Miko-dono please lend me your strength." Takamichi said as Akane nodded her head. She gave a small chant under her breath as Takamichi used the Hachiyo power within him and with that he defeated the Onryo. Takamichi breathing was rugged as Akane quickly went to his side as she pulled out a handkerchief and whipped the blood.

"Takamichi-san..."Akane said as Takamichi slightly held her hand.

"I'm fine Miko-dono." Takamichi said with a smile. Akane still had a worried look on her face.

"Let's get back to Fujihime-chan's place and treat your wound." Akane said. Takamichi nodded his head the two slowly walked back. Akane by Takamichi's right side, Takamichi slightly lost balance as Akane quickly helped him.

"Takamichi-san..." Akane said in a worried tone of voice. Takamichi slightly looked at her.

"I'll be fine Miko-dono." Takamichi replied. Akane looked at him she knew he wasn't fine. She looked around and slowly walked towards a house.

"I think you should get some rest before we go back." Akane said. Takamichi looked at Akane's face which had a worried expression, he couldn't say no to her.

"Okay Miko-dono." Takamichi said as the two went into the house. Akane then treated his wound. Akane's expression didn't change. Takamichi wanted to see Akane smile. Akane went off towards the other room leaving Takamichi alone for a bit. He slowly got up and went towards the small table in the middle of the room as he pulled out from his sleeve a small rectangle paper as he started folding the paper into something. Akane came into the room and saw Takamichi at the table she slowly walked over to him.

"Takamichi-san." Akane said in a low whisper voice. Takamichi slowly turned around and looked at her with a smile. She wondered what he was doing. He motion to come as she walked towards him. He showed her a small paper crane Akane gave a smile.

"It's for you." Takamichi said as he handed it to her.

"Arigato Takamichi-san." Akane said happily. Takamichi gave a smile as Akane hugged him as he hugged her back. Then Takamichi gave her a kiss on the forehead. Once they got plenty of rest they continued back to Fuji-Hime's palace and met up with the others.

The End


End file.
